


Despite

by 10jaemini



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Partying, Pining, Sexual Content, idk how to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10jaemini/pseuds/10jaemini
Summary: What’s the most fucked up thing you did? The craziest one? The thing that made you think over and over again if you’re still sane?“At the end of the day, people love despite.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Start

Jeno smiles when he sees Renjun, his best friend, walking towards him. Renjun is in his usual self, reading his favorite book while his eyebrows are furrowed. He smiles and waves at Jeno when he notices him waiting at the door of their classroom.

“Hey!” Renjun waves at him. He runs to Jeno and messes his hair. “Three weeks seems too long!” Renjun sighs.

They haven’t seen each other in the past three weeks because of the semestral break. Jeno admits that he misses his best friend, especially when it was boring in their house. His father was out of the country, his mother was always with her friends, and his step brother was banned in their house. He had no choice but to entertain himself by reading books.

“I was bored for three weeks.” Jeno pouts. “I had nothing to do.” Renjun laughs. 

They enter their classroom, and sit at the corner. They chat for a while, and they end up observing every student that’s already in the room. 

Hwang Yunseong is scanning his notes, his eyes are serious. Jeno shrugs, he can never be the top 1 anyway. Yunseong can study and study, and he will still end up being top 2. Like always. 

Han Jisung has his headphones on. His head is resting on his desk, while his eyes are closed. It’s as if he doesn’t care about his surroundings… Well, he probably doesn’t really give a shit about his surroundings. Jisung never cares. Han Jisung only gives a shit if it sets his soul on fire, and apparently, school doesn’t set his soul on fire.

Liu Yangyang enters the classroom. His cocky smile is present. His uniform is improper, he is not wearing his tie, and his hair is in color brown. He high fives Hwang Hyunjin, and sits right beside him. Hwang Hyunjin still looks the same, except his hair grew a little longer. His lip piercing is still right there, and the intimidating look on his face is still present. Yangyang and Hyunjin’s laughs echo in the whole classroom, it irritates Jeno so much.

The bell rings, and their adviser enters the room. Mr. Kim smiles and greets everyone a good morning. It’s evident on his face that he doesn’t want to be here. Well, he needs to earn just like how students need to learn.

“How’s your vacation?” He asks the students while looking around the classroom. 

Yangyang says something, and Hyunjin laughs. Mr. Kim’s eyes dart towards the two, “Yes, Mr. Liu? Do you wanna share something in the class?” This shit is usual for Jeno… for everyone, to be honest. It happens almost everyday, that Jeno just want Yangyang to shut the fuck up.

“Just wanna say you became more handsome, Mr. Kim.” Yangyang winks, and everyone in the class laughs.

Mr. Kim just shakes his head, “Okay, so before we start, I’d like to call Mr. Lee Jeno to share the classroom rules.” 

Jeno nods and stands up. He fixes his uniform while he’s walking to the front.

He looks at everyone before getting their attention, “Good morning, I’m your class president, Lee Jeno.” he introduces himself. He sees Hyunjin roll his eyes at him, but he just ignores it.

“Before we start, I’d like to remind everyone of the classroom rules.” He stops for a moment, “First of all, don’t be late–” and as if on cue, someone enters the classroom.

“Maybe you should tell that to your brother.” Hyunjin says when he sees Jaemin enter the room.

Jeno shoots Jaemin a glare, but the younger just shrugs and sits beside Hwang Yunseong.


	2. So Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Jaemin is like a drug, and Jeno is so addicted. The way he smells, the way he moves his hands all over Jeno's body, his kisses, the way he tells Jeno his stories, the way he laughs – everything about Jaemin is just so addictive. Jeno can't stop himself.

Jeno drags Jaemin to the rooftop during their break time. He's annoyed at the little stunt Jaemin pulled earlier, he's been reminding Jaemin not to be late almost every single day, and yet, Jaemin still decided to be the asshole that he is.

"Hey!" Jaemin pouts, "Are you mad?" He asks Jeno.

Of course Jeno's mad! Jaemin has been kicked out of their house because of his grades and school record, and yet, Jaemin is not taking things seriously amidst everything that happened.

Jeno sighs. He sits on the ground and looks at the sky. Jaemin sits right beside him.

"We didn't see each other for three weeks, and now you're ignoring me." Jaemin pouts even more.

"I texted you and told you that mom was usually out of the house and that you could visit, you didn't reply to my messages." Jeno looks at Jaemin.

"I will not enter that house until they tell me that I can go back." Jaemin shrugs.

"If you wanna go back then don't be late at school." Jeno says, his voice is monotone.

Jaemin just chuckles, he leans towards Jeno, and kisses Jeno on his cheeks, then on his nose, then on the lips, "I missed you tho."

Jeno's out of breath… once again.

Jaemin stands up and winks at Jeno, "You can come over later if you want."

It's lunch time. Renjun and Jeno are inside the cafeteria, eating their meals.

"Jaemin's crazy." Renjun says while eating his tteokbokki. "You're the only one in your family that still cares for him."

Jeno sees Jaemin sitting with Hyunjin and Yangyang, he avoids looking at them and focuses his attention on his food.

"They care for him, too." Jeno answers Renjun.

Renjun shakes his head, "I don't think so. If they truly care about Jaemin, they won't kick him out of your house. Jaemin has been partying nonstop ever since your parents got him his own place."

Jeno looks at Renjun, "What? How did you know?" He is surprised.

"Didn't he tell you that? I saw him on Yangyang's Instagram stories a couple of times. He went clubbing with Hyunjin, Yangyang, and a bunch of other people." Renjun shrugs.

"What?!" Jeno massages his forehead.

Jeno knows that Jaemin has hung out with Hyunjin and Yangyang before. They got along because of a party. Jeno's not aware that they are that close now.

Jeno thought Jaemin's hanging out with Yunseong. It's actually better for him to be friends with Yunseong than those guys. At least, Yunseong is a good influence.

"I thought you knew. I forgot that you aren't following Yangyang and Hyunjin on Instagram."

Jeno had no idea.

Maybe that's the reason why Jaemin wasn't answering his calls and texts. He starts feeling annoyed.

So when the dismissal comes, he messages his driver right away to inform him that he will go home by himself, and that it's okay for him not to fetch Jeno.

"Are you coming with me?" Jaemin smiles softly at Jeno. Who would have thought that behind that sweet and angelic face is a devil in disguise?

Jeno nods.

The walk from the school to Jaemin's place is quiet. Jeno's parents got him a place near the school, it's a condominium unit. The place is big and spacious, too big for someone who will be living there alone, if Jeno's being quite honest.

Jaemin opens his unit. Jeno's amazed that Jaemin's place isn't as bad as he thinks. He's expecting it to be messy and dirty, knowing the younger. But it's still fine, just… too big, and too dark.

"What do you want to do?" Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's neck, "We can do anything you like."

"Let's talk." Jeno says, while gently removing Jaemin's grip.

"Not fun." Jaemin replies.

Jaemin drags Jeno to his bedroom. He lays on the bed, and waits for Jeno to join him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jaemin asks him, his eyes are on Jeno.

"You've been partying nonstop?" Jeno avoids Jaemin's stare.

"Yup! It's fun, you should join us next time." Jaemin smiles.

"I don't party, Jaemin. And how many times do I need to remind you that partying is one of the reasons why you're not sleeping in our house right now?" Jeno sighs.

"I don't want to be there anyway. The only reason why that house is bearable is because I get to fuck my step sibling." Jaemin says, his voice sounds playful.

Jeno glares at Jaemin, "I want you there tho."

Jaemin sighs, "I will try, okay? For now, can we please have fun?" Jaemin says. He sits on Jeno's lap, and gently unbuttons Jeno's uniform.

"Jaemin," Jeno says softly, "Promise me, you'll try?"

"I Promise." Jaemin says while leaning in for a kiss. He removes Jeno's top, while kissing him. He inserts his tongue inside Jeno's mouth, and Jeno gladly opens his mouth to give way for Jaemin.The kiss becomes deeper and deeper, until both of them are having a hard time breathing.

Jaemin starts grinding his hips towards Jeno. His hands are roaming around Jeno's body, it settles on Jeno's abs.

Jeno starts removing Jaemin's clothes as well.

Jaemin starts marking Jeno's body. Jeno can't help but to moan due to the sensation that Jaemin's making him feel.

Jeno starts thinking when did all of these start. It definitely started from them making each other cum through their pants, to them giving each other handjobs, to blowjobs, and now this: fucking.

Jeno can still remember Jaemin's exact words, "If you're tired or bored, I'm here. We can always give each other some comfort."

At first Jeno was confused, what comfort was Jaemin talking about? Until he got to experience it. The way it's so good, how Jaemin's so good at making him feel good.

And Jeno would think and think how fucked up the situation is. How fucked up is it to fuck your step brother?

But Jaemin is like a drug, and Jeno is so addicted. The way he smells, the way he moves his hands all over Jeno's body, his kisses, the way he tells Jeno his stories, the way he laughs – everything about Jaemin is just so addictive. Jeno can't stop himself.

Jaemin is like his comfort. The only reason for him to stay calm. And he is grateful that he met the younger.

But sometimes, your conscience will wake you up and ask you if this is really what you want.

"What's on your mind?" Jaemin asks while still panting, he lays down beside Jeno. "Did you not enjoy it?"

Jeno shakes his head. Of course he enjoys it, it has been a while since he last bad sex with Jaemin. So of course it's great.

"I enjoyed it. You're great." Jeno kisses Jaemin on his forehead.

"Then what are you thinking?" Jaemin hugs Jeno.

A lot.

Jeno knows that all of these are nothing to Jaemin. He knows that in the end, it's his loss not Jaemin's. It sucks that he is probably the only one feeling miserable. Feeling restless.

They clean themselves, and cuddle the whole night, until Jeno falls asleep.

Jeno wakes up at 3 in the morning, and Jaemin's not beside him anymore. He checks his phone and sees a message from Jaemin,

Jaemin:

I swear this is the last time I'll party. I won't be late tomorrow, I promise.

Jeno logs in his Instagram, types Yangyang's name on the search box, clicks his profile, and checks his Instagram story.

Jaemin's with them...

Jeno sighs and texts his driver to pick him up in Jaemin's place.

"Are you okay, sir?" The driver asks Jeno. Jeno nods before going inside the car.

"Is sir Jaemin doing good?" He asks Jeno again.

"He's… fine."


End file.
